Maturity
by G.I.Josee
Summary: Our favourite SeeDs are at it again, playing with their food... Yesh !... I know you wanna know more, so... don't shy yourselves from reading and reviewing... I know you wanna ! ^^


Maturity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm mister Oscar !"  
  
"And I'm Miss Tater Tots !"  
  
Zell and Selphie were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, and as strange as this may sound, they were playing with their food. No no, not like if it was some unusual behavior, these two alwayse seemed to do so, when ever they faced a new cook. Zell named his hot dog "Oscar", and Selphie named her baked potatoe "Miss Tater Tots". Its also some twisted inside joke they shared, and no one realy care to know what the source of it was, eather.... I mean, would you ?  
  
"Check this out, Tater Tots, I got myself a new set of buns, whatcha think ?"  
  
"Fa-Bu-Lous ! I'm actially more into the Space look, with the aluminum coat, Boooyaka !"  
  
"No no no, Miss Tots, its 'Booya' ... say it with me, Booya ... Boo-Ya..."  
  
"Boo-Ya...... Ka !"  
  
The two of them giggled.  
  
"Oooh Tater Tots, you make my ketchup boil"  
  
The two of them started giggling again. They tried to muffle their giggles, but Zell ended up snorting and then bolth of them started laughing out loud. Other people who sat near them, stared at the twosome, rather annoyed. Then Irvine came by and interrupted.  
  
"What's this I hear about 'Boiling Ketchup' ?" asked he while raising an eyebrow. He then started mixing the yogurt in a cup he heled in his hand, with a spoon.  
  
The twosome started giggling again. Irvine smiled. If there was anything he enjoyed the most, was seeing Selphie laugh. He stared at his cup of yogurt, then at the other two. He took a seat and placed his cup of yougurt onto the table near the hotdog and baked potatoe.  
  
"Well howdy. My name is Mister creamy. I'm packed full of fruitty goodness, all in a cup !"  
  
The twosome, trying to hold back laughter, was quite a sight to see. I guess as the saying goes, 'Simple pleasures for Simple minds'. Selphie took her bakes potatoe and shift it towards the cup of yogurt. It took roughly about 30 seconds for her to stop laughing and say :  
  
"Ooh, I'm sorry Oscar, but.... I'm having an affair with..... Mister Creamy. Tee-Hee"  
  
"But Tater Tots, I thought you loved me ?"  
  
"The Tater Tots said she loved me, hear ? So go back to McDonalds with the rest of yas !"  
  
"But why, Tater Tots... WHY ?"  
  
"Well, to be honest... its the Buns. Its the uglyest buns I have ever seen, in my life !"  
  
Our little crowd was laughing muffled giggles. This was all too fun. Then Zell spotted Rinoa and Squall from a distance. "Hey, Rinny !, Squall !" He shouted, flagging them down. When Rinoa looked up, she saw her three friends grinning at her. "What are they up too, today ?" she pondered. Selphie waves her baked potatoe in the air, and that just tickled Rinoa's curiossity. Squall just stared at the three expressionless, as usual. Rinoa tugged Squall by the arm "Come on, lets go see them !". Squall stared at Rinoa, but she just smiled and said "Oooh, lighten up !" and dragged him towards the threesome.  
  
"What's with the potatoe ?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Meet, Miss Tater Tots, the Baked Potatoe... Oscar, the hotdog... and Mister Creamy, the cup of yogurt... Boooyaka !"  
  
Rinoa giggled, and Squall smiled. He's been smiling a lot more, since he's been with Rinoa, and its quite a good thing too, cause he was getting to be a real drag... and started to remind everyone of some old kook. For a while, the thought of Squall growing old as some old hermet at some old shack somewhere in the top of the mountains, with a shot gun in hand, and dozens of cats for company, seemed quite possible.  
  
"So, its all looks to you now, isn't it ? How could you ?"  
  
"Ooh Oscar, there there, next time, have nicer buns"  
  
"You spud head !"  
  
"Don't you be calling Miss Tater Tots names now... Don't make me fetch the ugly stick !"  
  
"Ugly Stick ?" Rinoa interrupted. "You guys are too much !" she giggled.  
  
Squall and Rinoa each took a seat at the table to watch the trio play.  
  
"Miss Rinoa, I have to ask.... are my buns that bad ?"  
  
"Well Errm..."  
  
"Now now, Miss Heartilly, you would agree with me, right ?... I mean.... they are nasty looking.... I shudder at the thought !"  
  
"Oooh, what's this ? ... what would be Oscar and Tater Tot's adventures today ?"  
  
The crowd jerked around to see a smiling Quistis. Standing there, arms crossed, in her usual manner. She knew of Ben, the chef, calling in sick last night and she was also very familliar with Zell and Selphie's odd sence of humor. To be honest, she actually found their little game to be quite entertaining.  
  
"One of these days, poor Harvey will find out what you guys think of his cooking."  
  
"Well, we'll just send him a card and a cookie if he ever does, Boooooyaka !"  
  
"Sure, bribery works every time"  
  
"Naw, random acts of kindness will"  
  
"Are you guys at it... again ?"  
  
Now, this time they were interrupted by none other then Xu. She shook her head, then grinned  
  
"Too bad, I already ate my lunch, can't pitch in today, guys"  
  
"Aaw, how could you forget ?" Whinned Selphie. "Now we're short of a Sam- the-Ham sandwich !"  
  
"Sam-the-Ham ?" Asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah, Sam-the-Ham !" Continued Zell.  
  
"Sorry guys... next time, kay ?"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Grinned bolth Zell and Selphie.  
  
Xu sat down with the crowd and smiled broadly. To all who expected Xu to be a stern figure, how mistaken you realy are. Our dear Xu is entitled to have fun too, you know. She may have lots of homework to pound on you, but she is a child at heart, no doubt about it ! You all have only witnessed her stressful days... Ooh, curse those stressful days.  
  
Xu listened attentively at Selphie's brief, but very enthousiatic resumÃ© of today's aventures. She smiled, she laughed and then she felt as if she could pound herself for forgetting to join them with Sam-the-Ham.  
  
"Ahem" somone coughed behind the gang.  
  
They turned around to see but jolly o'l Cid Kramer.  
  
"My my, I alwayse thought you all were much more mature then this. I see you guys all huddled up together from a distance. I emidiatly though 'Hey, they must be discussing about their next mission'... and I come to see you . playing with your food." Cid smiled "Must be the new 'hip' thing, right ? you'll have to excuse me, I'm not totally 'hip with it' much now a days." Selphie giggled to this remark  
  
Cid smiled once more and continued "However, back when I was a wee lad, about the age of 8, I had played, for the last time, with my food. Mother use to tell me that my food would come back to haunt me if I played with it. Hehe !.... Ooh, 'Ahem'.. Well, its nice too see you all having fun. I should be going now, Edea wanted me to fetch today's papper. I'd better hurry before they run out. Though, its nice to see that some things shall never change... Well, Bye now, students !"  
  
Cid hurried off into the distance.  
  
"What exacly did he mean by 'some things shall never change' ?......" asked Squall.  
  
"Maybe this would explain it... Cid dropped these on the floor" replied Irvine.  
  
What Cid had dropped, was a couple of old pictured. Some of the children at the orphanage, and a few more of some Garden students when they were kids. There was a pic of the children from the Orphanage... Seifer had dumped mashed potatoes over a screamin Zell's head, Selphie and Irvine were makind little potatoe men with their mashed potatoes, and Squall, Quistis and Ellone were imprinting their hands into the mashed potatoes. Then there was an other pic, with a few other other Garden students. In this one, there was a picture of a young Xu and a young Quistis pitching peas at a young Nida.  
  
"Hey, these must be candid pictures they took of us when we were young... or maybe, its just that I can't remember.... hmmm" said Xu  
  
"Hehe, Squall, you were adorable as a child" giggled Rinoa. "What happened ?" She grinned.  
  
"Ooh, ha ha" Squall sneered, full of sarcasm.  
  
"Ooh my, look at this, Xu. Poor Nida, we did give him such a hard time. Wonder how he managed to tollerate us all these years, hehe" Said Quistis.  
  
Zell's stumach groweld at that moment. "Man.... I'm hungry..." He stareded at the hot dog. "Sorry oscar" he said, before taking a bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yes, this was certainly interesting to write. Don't comment on my spelling, please. I didn't feel like checking it over for spelling errors, blaaaah. Don't like it ?... deal with it, Mwahahahahahaha !  
  
Anyways, I'll try to see if I can add on to this... tisn't entirely immature... but, what can you do ? This was totally random, something inspired me to write this ((obviously)) but I'm not sure what... hmmm. Hehe. Ooh well, it isn't entirely awful eather !.... so yas can't complain ((can yas ?.. hehe))  
  
I'm totally stumped on how I would continue it, so... if any of you guys would be kind enough to give sugestions, please, don't shy yourselves from me. :)  
  
And please, most of all...... read and review ! People's opinions, weather they be good or bad, are what builds an author to eventual success ! So people, help me grow !... hehehe ((Like my pep speach ?))  
  
Ooh, and I truly don't believe that I hafta make disclaimers, right ???.... . ... you all know I don't own anything remotly decent, soooo.... that would include me not owning anything Final Fantasy related. hehe 


End file.
